No matter what
by swim781
Summary: Kaylie and Austin alternative hospital/recovery story. This is when Austin visits Kaylie in the hospital after she faints at worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaylie and Austin alternative hospital/recovery story. This is when Austin visits Kaylie in the hospital after she faints at worlds. This is all in Austin's POV. I don't own any of make it or break it.**

**Chapter 1**

"Get her into a scrub dress now and put in an IV." One doctor yelled at another, as they raced her through the doors and into a room.

Kaylie's parents sat down in the waiting room. Her father sitting at the edge of his chair, trying to figure out what is going on with his daughter. Her mom sat with her hands over her face, and her body shaking slightly. I decided to sit at the other row of chairs so I could see what's going on with Kaylie.

One female doctor was taking off her leotard. And another was putting in and IV. When Kaylie's leo was off I couldn't help but notice how her figure was more bone than muscle. After her dress was tied and the IV was in, they hooked her up to a heart monitor and left the room.

To keep from freaking out, I concentrated on her pulse.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep…. Beep….. Beep….. Beep… Beep… Beep_

Then silence… I didn't know what that meant until about 10 doctors rushed into the room. _Oh my god her heart stopped beating!_

One doctor quickly started doing CPR on her. Another pushed in and warmed up the crash cart. "CLEAR!" the doctor yelled. And Kaylie's body immediately jumped and she gasped. Her eyes fluttered open the shut. And the beeping started into a smooth rhythm.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. _(And continued).

All but one of the doctors came out and went back to what they were doing like nothing happened. The one doctor that held back did a double check on Kaylie then came out to her parents.

"Kaylie died for about 1 minute…" Her mom's gasp interrupted the doctor. I was surprised to see that Mr. Cruz did not comfort his wife but merely step towards the doctor urged her to continue.

"But we bought her back and she is stable now. You can also go into see her. But she is not awake yet." She invited.

I decided to hang back and give her parents a moment with her. The doctor came over to me and said; "I'm sorry but if your not related to Kaylie Cruz then you cannot see her."

I opened my mouth to speak but Kaylie's mom did instead.

"Dr. Lawson, its okay. He can see her anytime he wants." She smiled as she can through the door with her husband. I looked at him and he nodded. "Thank you!" I said.

"We have to go but you can see her now." Mr. Cruz said, pushing past his wife and grabbing his coat. Mrs. Cruz stared at her husband in shock, obviously hating the way he was taking this to lightly.

Then she turned toward the doctor and said, "Call me as soon as anything happens I will come immediately." Then turning toward me and said, "Thank you, thank you so much." Then walked out the door to her car.

Then I walked into Kaylie's room and sat down on the bed. Taking her hand, I stroked it with my thumb.

Not moving, I waited…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat with Kaylie for an hour, even though Dr. Lawson said she wouldn't wake up for a few days, I stayed there holding her hand and talking to her like she was awake.

Finally I caressed her cheek and stood up. Glancing at her as I walked out the door and too my car. I drove straight to the rock to talk to Sasha. I parked in the space marked "Tucker" and walked to his trailer. After knocking a few times he answered the door,

"Austin Tucker! What can I do for you?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I was wondering if I could have this week off from training. Maybe next week too." I said.

"Excuse me? You want me to just say yes to this?" Sasha said dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm really worried about Kaylie. And her parents said I could see her anytime. I am not going to be able to train at my best with Kaylie like this." I pushed.

Sasha sucked in a deep breath and was silent for a while, thinking. "You can have this week off. We will cross next week when it comes."

"Thank you sir." I said walking back to my car.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Sasha yelled after me.

"Wouldn't even think of it." I said back seriously. Then I drove to my lake house to change clothes and get a bag ready, just in case I spent one or more nights at the hospital.

Driving back to Kaylie, all I could think of was _how is she going to react when I'm there, especially after what I said that night at her house._

Pulling into the lot, I decided to leave my overnight bag in the car.

**The day Kaylie wakes up (3 days later)**

On the third day of sitting with Kaylie, I noticed her eyes flutter all of a sudden. It happened again but this time she opened her eyes all the way.

Excited, I sat next to her on the bed and took both of her hands in mine stroking them.

After a little while she became aware of her surroundings. She stared at me, her face stone cold. I smiled at her and tried to pull her in for a hug but she pushed me away and grabbed her hands back. I sighed.

Kaylie looked around nervously and said, "Where am I? What the hell happened? Why are you here?"

"Kaylie you fainted at the trials, I caught you." I started.

"Why the hell would you do that? Why the hell would you do that?" She demanded.

"Because, I'm actually falling in love with you. Do you hear me, that's why! I'm falling in LOVE with you." I shot back.

Kaylie didn't say anything; she just sat there with her mouth hanging open, in shock.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer than this one and the first! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kaylie, you know you have a problem right?" I asked.

"NO! NO I don't have a problem Austin! You don't know shit about me! I.. I.. I need to go train. To prove my, my title!" She freaked, trying to swing her legs over the bed and get up. But I pushed her back, leaving my hands on her shoulders to keep her down.

Looking right into her eyes I said, "Kaylie calm down. You have a problem, you need help. That's why you're here! I can and will help you!" I said.

"And yes Kaylie, yes. I do know _shit _about you. Plus, you won't be training for a while." I said, and she opened her mouth to speak. But I placed my finger on her soft lips and continued.

"Don't worry, your title will still be there when you're ready to continue training." I finished. But I kept my finger on her lips and stroked them lightly. She was breathing like a fat old man, going to get his mail. She looked down at my finger on her lips and swallowed hard.

Lightly I moved my fingers from her lips to her cheek caressing her cheek, through her hair and onto her upper neck. She stared at me nervously as I leaned in.

When our lips met, the kiss was soft and warm. I kissed her and she kissed me back lightly. When I opened my mouth to kiss her more intensely, she suddenly stopped kissing, froze and pulled back.

All I could do was stare at her, I was speechless. Me, Austin Tucker was speechless. _Wow that kiss was amazing. Austin! Focus! You have Kaylie to think about. Stop thinking about that kiss! Hopefully there will be more kisses like this…_

"Wha, wha, what was that?" Kaylie stammered.

"A kiss. An amazing, wonderful kiss." I breathed.

"Austin, I…" She started.

"Kaylie I want to give this a chance. I care about you so much. Could we, I, you please, please give us a chance?" I asked hoping. _I cannot believe this! Austin Tucker never ever NEVER talks like this! But it's Kaylie Cruz. If I need to talk like this to get the girl I might love, then fine! If this gets me Kaylie then I love talking like this!_

She looked at me thinking. She swallowed, took a deep breath and said, "Yes. Yes I will give what ever _this _is a chance." She said what I wanted her to say.

I Smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss her. Placing my lips on her we shared a sweet kiss. Then I pulled back and smiled. She smiled back but it quickly faded.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Its nothing. I just, just," She said.

_This is about Carter I thought. He cheated on her. And considering my past she was worried that I would cheat too. Never would I cheat on Kaylie._

"Listen, I may come off as a player but I'm not an asshole like Carter!" I said without thinking.

With this she was taken back, live she was slapped across the face. _Wrong move Tucker!_

"Kaylie, I'm sorry. That was harsh. What I meant was, I'm not going to cheat on you, in any way! Having sex with, kissing on the lips or cheeks, and you would be the only girl I check out." I said. Kaylie blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"The whole jerk, don't care about anyone attitude is an act. It's Mr. Cobalt. But Mr. Cobalt can and will change if he has Ms. Cobalt at his side." I added, she blushed even harder. _Man, she looks so hot right now! FOCUS man! Pull it together!_

"Thanks. For telling me that. When you first came to the rock, I thought that you were actually a jerk! But, if you say its an act then I believe you." She admitted. I smiled at the fact she believed me.

She smiled, and I couldn't take my eyes off her soft lips. I leaned in and so did she. We shared a sweet long kiss. Then she pulled back and smiled. I smiled back at her and took her hand in mine.

We sat there for hours, talking and getting to know everything about each other. At around 9:30 (pm) the nurse came in to give Kaylie her night meds.

She swallowed them and the nurse left.

"Can I stay here tonight with you?" I asked nervously.

She smiled and answered, "Sure!"

"Should I take the couch or are you gunna share that big hospital bed?" I asked and winked at her.

Kaylie bit her lips and patted the bed next to her. Smiling, I took off my shoes and jacket, resting them on a chair. Kaylie scooted over and I got under the covers. We lied on our sides and I put my arm around her waist.

After snuggling for a little while, we both fell asleep. With smiles on our faces!

**Sorry for the long wait to update! I was on vacation! Oh and BTW about this chapter, at the end Kaylie and Austin just snuggled, they didn't have sex. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***This chapter with have different POV's not just Austin!**

Austin's POV

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, not that I even cared. I had a beautiful sleeping girl wrapped in my arms, and I had no intention of moving anytime soon!

But that didn't last long because the light was shining in through the window right on her face. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me groggily. I smiled, stroked her hair and said, "Good morning baby. How are you feeling?"

Smiling she cuddled closer to me and I could feel every part of her on my body. _I am so turned on right now!_

"I'm good." She answered. I put my finger under her chin stroking tenderly, inviting her to kiss me. She accepted the invitation, leaned in and placed her soft, full lips on mine. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her back lovingly. I sucked on her bottom lip, trying to make it a tongue kiss. She obligated, and opened her mouth.

A while later the nurse interrupted our make out session. She gave Kaylie her pills and wrote down her medical stats. She stared at me the whole time like she was kaylie's mother, not her nurse.

"You need to leave now young man." She stated. I glared at her until she said, "There is someone else to see her. I know you two have a thing goin' on but you need to take a break. You can come back later!" she added.

Still glaring, I stood up and spat, "You know I will! You do you think…" I was gunna say _who the hell do you think you are!_

But I felt a tug on my jacket, Kaylie looked up at me and said, "It's okay Austin. You can come back later!" Trying to calm me down.

I stared at her for a long minute; there was pleading in her eyes so I said, "Fine! But I'm coming back in an hour babe!"

"Okay!" She answered smiling.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss, extra long to bother the nurse! I pulled back and walked out the door, and ran into Sahsa Belov!

**I know this was short but still REVIEW! And I'm writing it as I go so if you have any IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS please write them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Austin Tucker? Why are you visiting one of my gymnasts?" Sasha Belov questioned.

"Um… Kaylie and I… Kaylie and I are um close! That's it! Close!" I stammered.

"Ya. How close is close Tucker?" Sasha pushed even more.

"Girlfriend close?" I admitted.

"WHAT! Tucker! Do I need to go over the no dating rule again?" He said, getting mad.

"Sasha! Chill! I love Kaylie and I will treat her right! I don't know why I'm explaining myself in the first place? Who do you think you are, her father?" I spat at him.

Sasha was taken back. Then I knew I had gone too far. _Shit!_

"No absolutely not! You two cannot be with each other! You do not deserve Kaylie Cruz! You are a jerk who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants! I don't care that you _think _you love her! I don't care!" Sasha was screaming now.

All of the doctors and patients were staring; even the old fart in the wheel chair that I thought was deaf looked over.

"Why are you yelling?" A weak voice behind me asked. I turned around to see my girlfriend, in her hospital gown, her hair beautifully fluffed up and a concerned look on her face.

"Kaylie Cruz get back in that bed right now. This is none of your business!" Sasha said.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think so! This is totally my business! Its about me for lords sake!"

"Kaylie don't be stupid get in that idiot bed!" Sasha repeated.

"Well I think Kaylie should be a part of this conversation!" I added. And Kaylie smiled at me.

"But lets go back in your room, you can lay back down and we can continue!" I suggested.

"Fine!" Sasha spat.

Kaylie turned around and headed to her bed. As she walked her gown was loose and her pink lacey panties became visible. I smiled and blushed for her.

Kaylie lay back down, Sasha sat in one of the chairs and I sat down next to Kaylie on the bed and held her hand.

"Now, defend yourselves!" Sasha threatened.

"Wow dude chill this isn't a courtroom!" I shot back.

"_Dude? _Did you just call me _dude?_" Sasha asked.

"Just look, I love Kaylie. She knows that. And I think she loves me too?" I asked.

Kaylie stared onto my eyes. She smiled and blushed. Then Kaylie said 3 short words, "I love you!"

We both couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"I don't mean to be cold but, its still no! There will be no rule breaking of any kind. After a while your feelings will fade anyway!" Sasha said and stormed away.

I looked down at Kaylie; she had a worried look on her face.

"What are we gunna do?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea." I replied, deep in thought.

**Sorry for the late update. Please review!**


End file.
